


Confessions

by fabulouscheesypoodle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Drunk Roger Taylor (Queen), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also disco deaky gets his cheese, and deaky is freaky af, brian is a poodle, drunk roger is the best roger, i think, im horrible at this, it is the 1970s, roger loves his car, theyre in the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouscheesypoodle/pseuds/fabulouscheesypoodle
Summary: Roger has been in love with his best mate, Brian for a long time now. He's afraid of confessing it to Brian. Freddie and John try to help him with the situation. Will Brian reciprocate?





	1. You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy everyone this is my first fan fiction ever. I want to add that anything mentioned in these stories is just for fun and none of these events have actually taken place. If I eventually write smut, I'll give a warning. I'll also try to write more often and leave less cliffhangers. This chapter will be a bit short though..

Beautiful brown curls rippled and bounced around his handsome,angular face as he hugged Roger tight.  
His smell was intoxicating. He smelled warm like cinnamon and hot chocolate and Roger melted at his touch  
Roger leaned in to kiss him but the charms dissolved apace...

Roger woke up snogging a pillow, of course it was a perfect morning. Or afternoon, he should say. The afternoon sun was up in all its glory high in the sky  
despite this, Roger snored all the way through the the beckoning of the sun rays to wake him up to harsh reality. He wanted to fall asleep and dream, dream  
because he knew it would never actually happen. He glanced at the clock, it was half past one in the afternoon, he did sleep really late though, after the heavy  
drinking they did the previous night.  
The band's album had been a huge success and they decided to take a while off to write new music and garner ideas,  
"Its artistic temperament darlings, besides Roger writes good music when he is drunk." Fred quoted.  
"That means he wrote the car song when he was sober," John added with a devilish smirk.  
"Shut up guys, its a masterpiece."  
"Of course Roger" Brian teased " 'With my hands on your grease gun' is a masterpiece indeed."  
"It's A MeTApHor BrIAn GoDDAmnIt." Roger felt the blood rush to his face.

Roger smiled at the memory of the previous night, his smile faltered as he realised he had to get out of bed and deal with his terrible hangover.  
He reached for the door of his bedroom when it swung open and hit him right in the face.  
"F***!" Roger screeched as he held his nose that had a stream of blood trickling down it. He glanced at the offender, it was Brian.  
The tall man rushed to Roger, who was sitting on the floor of his bedroom hiding his face with is hands. "Roger! I'm so sorry!" He peeled Rogers hands away from his  
face and saw the blood trickle down and went into mom mode.  
Brian rushed to get a few cotton swabs and ice wrapped neatly in a cloth, he dabbed the blood and cleaned Roger's face delicately. Roger could feel Brian's calloused  
fingers on his face as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tingly feeling of Brian being so intimately close to him.  
"Are you okay?"  
Roger snapped back into reality, he realised he'd been staring into those beautiful hazel eyes that bore the look of weariness and concern.  
"Um.. sorry I kind of spaced out..."  
"I'm so sorry Rog, I should knock next time."  
"Don't worry Bri, I'm just bleeding a bit.. it's alright."  
Brian helped the little blonde man onto his feet and took him downstairs, with is hand on the small of Roger's back, afraid he might fall over. Roger took notice  
of this, he wanted to lean into his touch, but Brian was simply helping as a friend, so he decided against it.

They entered the living room downstairs only to find Deaky and Fred sprawled over the sofa, still recuperating from the previous night's fiesta. Deaky snuggled in  
Fred's arms and they both looked so adorable that Roger would've combusted into flames. If only Brian would hold him like that, but for all he knew, the the tall,  
dark-haired and handsome man was straight.

"Rog, what do you want to have?" Brian interrupted his thoughts. a rather dirty innuendo would've escaped his mouth if it hadn't been for some sense he had left  
in the extremely hungover brain of his.  
Roger gulped,"Anything you like.You didn't drink too much last night did you? No wonder you were up so early."  
"Absolutely, I really do like my quiet morning tea with the newspaper. Besides I wasn't up for drinking too much last night.Wrote some lyrics for a song instead.."  
"Oh, right. I forgot you're a prude." Roger laughed.  
Brian rolled his eyes, "Then who will look after all of you when you're all zonked out? There has to be at least one sensible one right?"  
"Bleh,,I guess you're right. But I can handle myself okay?"  
Brian chuckled, "Right, says the boy who downed fourteen shots of vodka, kissed the carpet and then forced Freddie to brush YOUR teeth while he snogged John's face  
off. Glad I had my camera nearby. Plus I had to carry you to your room because you couldn't walk, much less, climb the stairs. Fred and John spent the night  
on the sofa, doing _God knows what_. I cleaned up the place, drank a huge glass of water and went to sleep."

Fourteen shots? No wonder Roger's head was throbbing. He felt kind of bad that Brian had to carry him up like that, but he would nestle in those long slender arms that were looking great in a purple horizontally striped full sleeved, skin tight top, hugging his lean frame. He was quite tall and lean, his slender legs looked astounding in the black pants he was wearing. His hair was ever so gently, but carefully tied back in a _HOT_ man bun and a few curly strands had loosened and hung, bouncing around and framing his angular face. Roger realised he'd been staring for so long, when Brian walked towards him with a mug of hot chocolate.  
"Here ya go Roggie." He ruffled Roger's hair and at opposite him at the table. He gave Roger a smile so sweet that it made his breath hitch.  
He sputtered,"Th..thanks Bri."  
"I'm sorry about your nose. I'm so clumsy."  
"Aye Bri, it's alright. Perfect people can be clumsy sometimes you know." He let the words slip out of his mouth before even registering what he said.  
Brian's rich laughter resonated the place. " Don't be ridiculous, who said I'm perfect. I'm way far from that."  
Roger's mind blatantly disagreed.


	2. Fortune Favours the Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger opens up to Freddie about his feelings. Freddie gives him the chance to confess to Brian. Will Roger confess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these events have actually happened, fan fiction is made for fun and entertainment only.   
> Hello everyone! I'm so glad about the overwhelming response for the previous chapter! Thank you all so much <3

Roger sat at the table, stirring his spoon mindlessly in the concoction Brian had prepared for him. Brian had gone out with John for running some errands like buying groceries and whatnot. One could never trust Roger and Freddie with grocery shopping. The last time they went, the band was stuck eating sugary and fried delicacies which caused most of them to fall ill for a few days. He tapped his feet impatiently and stared at the front door, thinking about, of course Brian.

"What's the matter darling?" Roger jumped.

"Jesus Freddie! You gave me quite a scare!"

The dark haired man gave him a smirk and plopped himself across the table. He plucked out the chocolate drink from Roger's hands and sipped on it. On seeing Roger's exasperated expression, he said "Didn't seem like you were going to drink it anyway my dear.."

Roger rolled his eyes.

"I've noticed something"

Roger suddenly became very pale. Had Freddie found out? If so, then he would be pushed to reveal his feelings to Brian. Freddie would do that without a doubt.

"Oh dear! All the colour just drained out of your face! Something is definitely wrong Roger. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"No."

Freddie took this as a challenge. In no time he began belabouring Roger with questions left and right.

"Why have you been acting strange lately? Always lost in thought."

"Um"

"Are you in love?" Freddie poked at him teasingly.

Roger blushed crimson "Maybe.."

"Who is the lucky person eh?"

"She's quite nice." Roger lied.

"Describe her."

"Uh eh she has beautiful hazel eyes and curly brown hair.. She's smart too! She plays the guitar and uhhh she's _perfect_?" Roger realised that he had let the cat out of the bag, couldn't he stop rambling for once!

Freddie grinned " 'She' may not be an appropriate pronoun for Brian dear."

Roger gave Freddie a fierce whisper, as if the person being referred to was present "Please don't tell him Fred."

"Oh, no why should I tell him. You're going to tell him dear. You can't keep it from him forever, I can't stand to see you lost in sweet but sad thought all day. Brian is a good man, even if he doesn't reciprocate your feelings, I'm sure he'll still care about you as much as he does now."

"But Fred..How do I tell him?"

"Just tell him upfront, that's how I told Deaky, and I thought Deaky would be straight. _Fortune favours the bold my dear_."

"Gotcha Fred. Thank you so much." Roger enveloped Freddie in a tight hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian and John stumbled into their house with several bags of groceries. Well, John performed the task of opening the door whilst poor Brian balanced the bags as he entered the house. His clogs tapped against the wooden floor and gave Roger a familiar sense of comfort. Brian set the bags in the kitchen and began sorting the bought items into the several shelves. He muttered something about John going crazy and almost buying all types of cheese at the market and how he was of no help at all.

"Hey I drove you there okay." John mumbled back.

"And I am very grateful Deaky" Brian huffed in amusement.

"Alright darlings, since we have the time today, precious Deaky and I have some unfinished business at a certain bar."

"A what business?" Brian choked on the glass of juice he was drinking.

"Unfinished business my dear, I bet John we'd be banned from there but we simply got a warning last time. So I want to prove him wrong. We're definitely going to get ourselves banned today."

John blushed and gave a shy smile.

Damn deaky was freaky.

Brian and Roger laughed nervously at the strangeness of it all. When Freddie wanted to be right, he'd always want to be right.

The day had passed slowly and it was only 6pm when Freddie and John left for their make out mission. Leaving Roger alone with Brian. Freddie had given Roger this chance, he knew it. The two men sat in the living room as the short blond lay on the large sofa with a cigarette in his hand, unlit, simply to annoy Brian, who despised smoking indoors. Brian sat on the armchair scribbling a few notes in a notepad. "Whatcha got there Bri?" Roger resisted the urge to pounce upon the lanky man and press his lips against the other man's. He shuddered and suppressed those thoughts.

"Oh eh nothing much Rog."

"What is it?"

" A lyric."

"Aboutttt????" Roger asked in a childlike voice.

"It's a love song.." Brian smiled bashfully.

Abort mission. Abort mission. Freddie was going to be so upset. Roger's mind was clouded with several thoughts. He tried to change the topic. Why was he being so awkward!

"Who's the lucky girl?" Roger's heart felt like it was shattering. He pulled himself together and gave Brian a cheeky smile.

"It's uh.." Brian's face fell. Before Roger could register a hint of fear in Brian's eyes, a loud crash interrupted them.

Roger and Brian rushed to the place the noise came from.

Roger shrieked and jumped into Brian's arms, who was also stunned at the sight in the kitchen as well as the little blond man lolling like a loquacious Greek heroine in his arms. A small squirrel had entered the house through the windows and had found it apt to go to the kitchen and wreck the dishes.

He set Roger behind him, who was still frantically waving at the small animal, who also seemed positively frightened at Roger's antics.

Brian chuckled " She's kind of cute isn't she. But she definitely caused havoc." He looked around at the damage the creature had done. Freddie's favourite coffee mug which had said " **I'M YOUR DADDY HAHA** " had chipped one edge, he was definitely going to be ballistic.

"Just like you Rog, especially when you're drunk."

Inside, Roger was screaming 'BRIAN MAY JUST CALLED _**ME**_ CUTE!' 

Instead Roger settled for a giggle and smacked himself internally.

Brian carefully worked his way up to the small animal sitting contentedly chewing on something that seemed to be Roger's favourite chocolate chip cookie. 

"BRI HE HAS MY COOKIE" Roger charged at the animal like an angry gerbil.

Roger felt slender arms wrap around him from behind and held him back. If he turned, their noses would definitely touch.

"Don't scare her Rog. Besides, I'll get you all the chocolate cookies you want. Okay?" Brian still hadn't let go of Roger and his chest was pressed against the smaller man's back. He moved his arms and released Roger from his grip. He approached the animal cautiously and cooed at it.

"Hey there little guy"

The squirrel looked up. And stared at Brian. Brian scooped the little fella in his palms an stroked the creature gently. He spoke to it in slight whispers and went to the window and let it outside.

Roger watched the sight, entranced by Brian's gentleness. He couldn't help but fall in love a little more.

' _Fortune favours the bold..._ ' Freddie's words resonated in his mind. He had to tell him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. since my exams are going on I might not be able to update for a few days! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll make up for it <3 Thank you my lovies! <3


	3. Roger needs a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger needs a hug (Deaky obliges). Period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy everyone! I'm so sorry about the long gap. This fic is going to end soon, maybe (maybe) I'll write smut for the next chapter, or I'll just add more tooth rotting fluff. Also cue the disclaimer, "I do not have anything to do with personal lives of the characters and none of this has actually happened." (we all wish it did though)

It had been three hours since Fred and John had gone out. Deaky would (hopefully) be able to handle Freddie's drunk ass (if he wasn't drunk himself).  
  
Brian and Roger cleaned up the kitchen, after the squirrel fiasco. Needless to say, it took them about an hour and a half, combined with constant complaints from Roger like,  
  
"Bri, I want my cookie back."  
  
"THIS IS BORING GAH!"  
  
"Can't plates and spoons put themselves back in the cupboard. Hmph."  
  
"No I am not a kid Brian. I just like those cookies and that was the last one in the jar!"  
  
After 'long hours' of tedious labour the two men finally finished cleaning up.  
They lounged on the sofa, too tired to speak.  
  
Brian was lying down on the sofa comfortably, reading a book. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his brown ringlets of hair were in a mess around his head, sort of like a lion's mane. His ridiculously long legs stretched out with rainbow socks on his feet.  
  
Roger sat immobile, very contradictory to his usual behaviour. Staring at the wall, sometimes at Brian's colourful choice of clothing and well, most of the time at Brian.  
  
Roger's thought's were interrupted by an unmistakable sound of retching outside the door. Oh boy, they'd have ALOT of cleaning up to do.  
  
"Open the door deeaarrr. It'ss ussss...!" Freddie sang.  
  
Roger and Brian stood up at once.  
  
"Last one to the door cleans up their vomit!" Roger grinned as he made a beeline to the door.  
"Then get your mop ready Rog." Brian's long legs allowed him more distance coverage. But Roger was small and quick too.  
  
The two reached the door at the same time and placed their hands on the handle of the door. Their hands we're placed on each other's.  
  
Both the boys blushed and retracted their arms from the doorknob.  
  
"Open the doo door door ooorooror you stoopid geese!" John shouted, clearly extremely inebriated.  
Brian obliged and let the two men clamber into the living room. John sunk heavily into the sofa Brian was seated on before and immediately slept off. It was still only nine o' clock. The day had been so slow!

Freddie swung his hips wildly and sashayed into the kitchen, which even though the boys had painstakingly cleaned, bore evidence of the intruder they had had previously.

"Looks like Roger tried to cook something here" Freddie slurred. Roger stuck his tongue out at Fred. He reached out for his favourite mug. 

"Oh right, about that.." Brian started

" WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WHY IS MY MUG CHIPPED! ROGER WhaAT Did YoU dO???"

They explained what happened and Freddie sighed and lamented about his mug.

"Oh my dear mug! You we're my only true love, now you have left me and gone."

From the sofa, Deaky stirred "I thought you loved meeeeee"

Roger jumped "Fuck! I thought you were asleep!" 

"And you too Johnnnny boyyyyy you tooo"

Brian intervened before Freddie would have jumped on the sofa and done things that would have got them banned from all bars in the country.

"You better go to sleep Fred. Lets take you up. Rog, you go get Mr Lover boy from the couch will you?"

Roger helped John onto his feet and dragged him up the stairs. Normally it would have been the opposite. Or it would have been Brian, poor Brian dragging all three of them clinging onto him, only because he decided he'd have to be sober so that they'd reach home safely. Brian. They hadn't spoken much since the he asked him about his song. Even though that had been only a few hours ago. Freddie was going to ballistic when he found out that Roger didn't even try to make a move. Truth to tell, Roger was terrified, he loved Brian so much, that losing him to some silly crush of his would break him. Though he knew Brian wouldn't react that way, but deep inside, his brain told him not to do something like that. He was confused. ' _Brian will never like you back. He doesn't deserve some idiot like you._ ' 

His cheeks were wet. John was staring at his face, frantically waving at Roger to get his attention.

"What happend Rog!? You were helping me up the stairs and when we reached the top, you just stared at the wall and started crying!"

"Shh Deaky I don't want to wake Bri or Fred up." Roger hastily wiped the tears from his face and sniffled.

Drunk John could be stupid sometimes. But he couldn't stand to see Roger like this.

"Come on Rog, lets talk." He led Rog to his room and closed the door. He made the shaking blond sit on the bed and sat next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Roger collected himself and his thoughts. Oh, why was he such a mess!

"S..sorry Deaks.."

"Don't be sorry! Calm down Rog..."

"I...I.." Roger stuttered. He could do this. He took a deep breath and looked up at John, whose eyes were a bit red and bloodshot. He felt awful for troubling him like this.

"Spill." John ordered.

" I love Brian okay. Not like the love as a best friend love but like much more than that and its like that kind of love.."

"I swear if you say 'love' again I will smack you."

"Sorry." Roger had calmed down considerably.

"Go on."

"Remember when we were recording our first album? It all started there. I never looked at him like that way before.. when we were in Smile, I had never looked at a guy that way before. And as far as I can remember Brian has only had female counterparts in the past, but yet again, he's kept very quiet about his sexuality. Deaky I love him and don't want to lose him! What if I fuck up? He's never going to look at me the same way again."

"He's never going to look at you the same way again could definitely have several outcomes. Bri loves you a lot Rog, I can't say whether romantically  , but he would never in his life lose you. Heck, no one would want to lose an idiot best friend like you!"

Roger smiled slightly at this. 

"You're special to Bri alright? And to Fred and I too. Never think you aren't good enough."

"You sir, are a ray of sunshine."

John enveloped Roger in a sweet hug. 

John pulled away and tapped Roger's nose, "You have to tell him. You're not very good at bottling up your emotions."

"Fuck off!"Roger laughed.

"After I explained this ALL to you, you still don't want to tell him." John shook his head, exasperated.

Roger stuck his tongue out at Deaky.

"Fine, Fred and I will make sure you do."

"I'd like to see you two try." Roger pushed John's shoulder playfully and got up to go to his room and hit the sack.

"Thanks Deaky. Goodnight."

John huffed "G'nite mate."

He mumbled as Roger closed the door,"Oh, he's gonna confess alright. Wait till I tell Fred."

John's pretty eyes fluttered shut in the darkness and he drifted off into a drunken sleep.

 

 

 


	4. Cupboard 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie figures out the most outrageous way to make Roger tell Brian. John is simply confused as to what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh last chapter! I'm so sorry this fic is a bit short.. I'm not very good at this. And I'm really sorry about the slow updates.. I had a severe writer's block yesterday :( . Plus the previous chapter had less Maylor in it. Hope this chapter makes up for that!

John was trying to figure out what the hell was it with Fred. Since he had told him about what happened, he seemed to be deep in thought, he had forgotten the food in front of him. They were sitting across each other at the table, having breakfast, Rog was still asleep and Brian had gone out for his morning run. It was simply a lazy Sunday morning. God knows how they were up so early after getting awfully hungover the previous night. 

"I have an idea." 

Before Freddie could proceed to tell John about it, a yawn interrupted them. It was Roger, he looked pale and his eyes were red, didn't seem like he had slept well. 

"Mornin'"

"Morning Roger, come have a seat." Freddie waved to the empty chair and Roger sat at the table and put his head down on the table and began to snore.

Deaky snorted " You can't sleep your problems away Rog."

"I want to sleep _with_ my problem." Roger mumbled sleepily.

"My dear, Brian is not your problem, you're just making him one by overthinking. Besides, you'll have to tell him if you want to sleep with him."

"Mhm Fred, he's as straight as a ruler."

"He owns rainbow socks."

"How the fuck does that prove anything!?"

Freddie simply shrugged "Just lightening the mood, my dear."

Roger shook his head, poured himself a coffee , stood up and walked to his room, to write out his sorrows.

Deaky shook his head," Let him be for now. Tell me love, whats your plan?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"WHAT THE FUCK" Roger yelled.

"Yep, and he's in the one in the hall." Deaky nodded towards the door.

"FUCKING BLOODY HELL GODDAMMIT ONLY I'M SUPPOSED TO BE _THAT_ STUBBORN"

"Stop screaming will you and abide by his wishes, like he did for you."

"NO"

"C'mon, else he'll suffocate."

"LET HIM"

John was starting to lose his patience.

"Rog it won't be bad." He grasped Roger's arm rather tightly. Roger was startled at his strength.

Roger mumbled something about regretting his entire existence and then made his way to the door.

They went down to the hall and stopped at the large cupboard in the corner of the living room.

Deaky knocked at the door "Fred?"

A muffled sound came from within. "Yes love?"

"Roger."

"Oh. Hi Roger. I'm not getting out till you tell Bri."

"WHat the actUaL FuCk? WhY?" Roger tried to open the door, but Freddie had managed to lock it from the inside.

"You were as stubborn as this for your car song, darling."

Roger felt a mixture of fear and anger building up inside him. He looked at John for help, but John just laughed and mouthed 'I told you.'

Freddie was definitely going to make him confess.

The front door creaked open and in stepped, a very sweaty Brian. His curls hung in loose sweaty strands, some stuck to his face, which was slightly red from the physical exertion. He was wearing a tank top which showed off his toned arms and shorts which made his legs look like the went on for miles.

If it weren't for the tense situation he was in, he would definitely have a situation in his nether regions looking at the sweaty beauty in front of his eyes.

Brian dabbed a towel over his face and walked to where they were standing.

"What's going on?"

"Freddie locked himself up in the cupboard."

"What?!" Brian half laughed and half feigned in annoyance. He smiled remembering the time the small blonde had done that for his song. " Are these guys not agreeing to the Bicycle song?"

"What bicycle song?" John and Roger said in unison.

"Oops."

Freddie coughed "First of all my dears, it is a genius song and its called 'Bicycle Race' and second of all that's not important right now!"

"Can we really ban these two from writing song where the talk about how they want to fuck their automobiles or something!" John said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't get 'I'm in Love with My Car' in the middle of this!"

"Seems like the same situation." Brian said as a matter of fact-edly.

"Oh my dear. It's not about that. Our little blond here has to tell you something. Only then will I get out of this filthy cupboard. Make it quick Roggie! It's really hot in here and my makeup is melting!"

Roger could only see red. How dare he be forced to do this. He didn't want to. Yet again, a part of him held on and kind of admired Fred and John for taking the efforts. However, his anger got the best of him and he wore his shoes, and walked out of the door, ignoring John's importunities and leaving behind a confused Brian. He needed fresh air, by that he meant, he needed to light a cigarette to calm his nerves. But he had left the pack at home in a hurry. 

He walked slowly, having no particular place in mind to go to. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and two firm hands on his shoulders.

"Can you just fu-" the strong arms turned Roger around to face him. Roger gasped as he looked into the hazel eyes.

"What's wrong Rog?" Brian held his shoulders firmly but gently, like he was afraid Roger would run away from him.

"Nothing."

"Don't play cool and happy if you're not. I'm worried Rog." Brian had such a looked of concern in his eyes that almost made Roger cry everything out to him.

Roger just stared at his feet. His cheeks were wet.

Brian gasped and pulled Roger close to his chest, where the little man sobbed uncontrollably for five minutes straight. Brian stroke his hair and pulled away from the embrace and tilted Roger's tear-streaked face up to his own. he could feel the small man's ragged breathing. He wiped Roger's face with is hands. He took Roger's hands in his own and rubbed soothing circles into his palms.

"Listen, tell me."

"Bri.. it's very complicated."

"Tell me"

"I love you, Brian May. And not just as your best friend, I mean I love you romantically and I fancy you like mad. I know you wont feel the same I'm so-"

He was cut off by a kiss. 

All the times Roger had dreamed about kissing those perfect lips were great, but actually getting to kiss them was a whole other level of ecstasy. He melted into the kiss and Brian pulled him closer by his waist.

They were running out of air and they had to pull away. 

"I love you Roger Taylor. I always have." Brian said with his eyes twinkling, he placed a light kiss on Roger's head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John was not surprised to see the pair that had walked out of the house a while ago, coming back, holding hands. Freddie's plans always worked.

"Are they back yet? My backside is getting sore."

"You signed up for it"

"You're going to have to give me a massage after this."

John simply rolled is eyes at his silly boyfriend, "Sure, darling."

As the tall brunette and small blond entered the house, hand in hand, John couldn't help but fangirl over the two.

"AGHHH YOU GUYS ARE SO CYOOT I"M GONNA DIE<3"  


Roger laughed, his eyes twinkling with the happiness he had found, " Fred you can get your arse out of there."

A very disheveled Freddie pushed the door open and stumbled out," I did it! Haha my plan worked!"  


"So this was not about your bicycle song was it?" Brian looked genuinely confused.

"Nope" Freddie replied while rubbing his backside.

"Now about that bicycle song." John crossed his arms and shot a questioning look at them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(smut warning)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Roger was on top of the world. He was over the moon. He was floating higher than the zodiacal dust Brian had researched about in college. He was feeling loved by the one he loved the most. 

He lay on the sofa, head in Brian's lap, whose long fingers stroked soothing patterns in his hair. Freddie and John had left them for some 'alone time'. The television was switched on and had some movie playing on it, which was of course, neglected by the two lovers, who stared deeply into each other's eyes. Brian kissed Roger's nose and Roger giggled. 

Roger got up and straddled Brian and planted a long, loving kiss on his mouth.

Brian wrapped his hands around the blond's tiny waist and pulled him closer. He broke away from the kiss, which caused the blonde to whine, which soon turned to moans of pleasure a he planted his lips on the soft skin of Roger's neck and marked him.

"Mine" he said huskily, his eyes full of lust.

Gosh. He is so sexy. Roger became giddy at the constant torture at his neck and collarbone. He whined and tugged at Brian's hair. Brian promptly discarded the clothing on Roger, leaving him in his boxers.

"Not fair" Roger pouted, pointing at Brian's excessive clothing. 

Brain chuckled and began to unbutton his shirt when a hand stopped him.

"May I?"

Brian let Roger undo the buttons of his shirt. Roger kissed his thin chest and made several hickeys as he trailed down to his waist. He quickly pulled off the tall man's pants, leaving them both in tight boxers, leaving nothing to imagination.

He nibbled at the waistband of Brian's boxers and kissed the throbbing member through the fabric. Brian gasped and moaned loudly. He dove between the tall man's slender thighs and nibbled at the soft flesh, gaining several more dirty sounds from his lover' s mouth.

Brian decided he had been dominated too long and grasped Roger's shoulder's and lifted him up, earning a growl from the small man. Brian gently placed him on the sofa and felt Roger's chest, tickling him slightly. He used his calloused fingers to trace patterns on the small man's chest, while he lay squirming at the sensation. He tugged at Roger's boxers and looked at him for consent.

The blue eyed boy nodded in his direction. Brain discarded the last piece of clothing. He pulled Roger onto his lap, the blond straddled him, his dick rubbing against Brian's navel.

"Gosh Rog, you're so beautiful" Brian kissed Roger and nibbled at his lip. Leaving them swollen and red. 

"Bri I need you"

Brian seemed to get the message and discarded his own boxers. Roger's eyes widened at the length and his salivated a little. 

Brian smirked "Like what you see?"

"Shut up Bri" Roger said, without taking his eyes off his lover's dick. Bri quickly opened the drawer next to the sofa, where the lube was kept. ( _he knew because fred and john loved fucking on the sofa_ )

"Let me" Roger snatched the bottle of lube and gave Brian the best hand job ever.

Brian picked up the small man and placed him on the sofa, he slowly spread Roger's legs apart. Roger looked a bit afraid, "I've never uh.."

The curly haired man stroked Roger's cheek,"Don't worry love, I'll be gentle."

He pushed his length in slowly, wincing at the tightness that surrounded his member, trying not to give out all at once. Roger's eyes were closed, waiting for the pain to subside. Once Brian was completely in, Roger demanded him to start with slow thrusts. He slowly moved his hips, each time, long member hitting his prostrate , sending waves of pleasure racking the blond's body.

He looked into those beautiful hazel eyes, own blue eyes clouded with lust "Fuck me Bri, fuck me hard. Show me you love me."

Bri obliged. He thrust with quick motions and both the men's moans were drowned out by the loud television.

He took Rog's shaft in his free hand and began jerking him off. It was all to much for Rog, his prostrate being continuously abused by his lover's member and  being jerked off. 

"Bri I'm gonnaa.."

He let out a loud shrill moan, his vision went white and he felt a warm substance filling him at the same time he came all over Brian's chest. They collapsed in a sticky mess of cum, lube and sweat.

Brian took the tired blond in his arms, delicately combing the blond tresses out of his flushed face. He scooped him up and took him to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(smut ends)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Brian lay down next to Roger. Both of them were still unclothed but that didn't bother them. Brian pulled up the blankets and made both of them comfortable on Roger's bed. He caressed Roger's cheek lovingly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared" the blond's voice was raspy, like he had just ha rough sex, which he had.

"Of me?" Brian was a bit surprised at that. 

"Not you, what you answer would be. That's why I almost didn't confess."

"You wouldn't have, if Fred and John didn't help."

"Shhh shutup Bri. What about you, when were you planning to tell _anyone_?"

"I was going to tell everyone with a song?." It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Oh." A song? A song! Roger remembered the bashful smile Brian had given him while he asked him about it and how his heart had almost shattered by that.

Brian sang. And to Roger, it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Each word of the lyrics wrapped around his heart, protecting it from hurt. Just like how Bri protected him all the time.

He kissed the pink lips gently, Brian's curls ticking his face. The older man had slept off by then,  the corners of his mouth tugging into a small smile, as a reaction to the familiar lips on his.He looked so serene and beautiful.

 

Roger was glad he confessed to Brian.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be open to any suggestions about AU fanfics in the comments! Love y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all my lovies! <3 Comments and kudos mean the world to me.


End file.
